


The Secret Diary of the Headless Horseman

by Kadorienne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Gen, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	The Secret Diary of the Headless Horseman

Day One

 

Lost skull. Slave to deranged housewife. Bummer.

Day Two

 

Killed young idiot and old man. Whee.

Day Eight

 

Killed pregnant woman. For this I left the fires of Hell?

Day Twelve

 

Killed servant. Wondering if there's anyone Her Lunacy _doesn't_ have it in for.

Day Seventeen

 

Killed fat geezer. Ran an entire ten feet before I caught up. What sport.

 

Scared daylights out of sissified cop. Can't believe the colonials won the war.

Day Eighteen

 

Sissified cop dug up grave. Don't they have laws against disturbing the dead over here?

 

Fought with tough stablemaster and thuggish blacksmith. Killed both. Yes!

 

Also had to kill woman, kid. Waste of my skills.

 

Scared daylights out of sissy cop again. Someone should take this country over again.

Day Twenty

 

More challenging this time. Had to get target off hallowed ground. Everyone flipped. Wish I could see their faces.

 

Sissified cop looked like he was going to faint again, but some girl beat him to it.

Day Twenty-One

 

Sissified cop managed to rescue girl from me. Maybe he's not such a sissy after all. He did faint again, though.

 

Got skull back. Yay! Also got psychotic blonde chick to take back to Hell. Nifty.


End file.
